


Nightmare

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M, gay night time event, hey what up im writing for tiny ship, idk what im doing but they low-key gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Kirina wakes from a sudden nightmare and finds comfort from his roommate.





	Nightmare

His eyes had snapped open in an instant, mouth opened as he tried to catch his breath from being pulled back into this world. His chest was moving up and down, breathing uneven. His heart was racing, pounding against his chest. He felt hot even with a single blanket draped over him. A hand was clutching at said blanket, the fabric held tightly in his trembling grasp.

Kirina remained lying in bed, gaze stuck on the ceiling above him. It looked unfamiliar, strange. He takes in a breath of air, holds it, counts down from three. He forces his hand to release the blanket and to push his body to sit up in bed. He felt weak, arms not being able to fulfill a simple task with ease as they normally would have. Sitting up, he looks around the room, notices it's not his room. It's his dorm room. A shared living space. He wasn't alone here.

Finally, he's able to think, to tell himself,  _'it was just a dream, it was just a dream_ '. He had been warped back here, back to reality. Although that dream had felt so real, had made him physically react, to leave a sharp, stinging sensation in his chest. He clutched onto the fabric that stuck to his chest, wanting to grip at what was underneath, to still the beating.

He's lost in his thoughts, his own attempts at trying to make himself calm. The consideration of waking up his roommate had yet to fully cross his mind. He knew he wasn't alone in here, but he was to shaken up to be worried about waking Kozoumaru. That dream of his was still fresh in his mind, too busy consuming his his entire being to allow him to worry over another.

Kirina can't go back to bed. He doesn't want to. He can see those images again when he shuts his eyes and decides its better to get out of bed for a while. His bed was no longer a safe place. So, he takes slow, careful steps down the ladder of this bunk bed. His legs and arms still trembling, his grip on the wood is tight as he descends.

Kozoumaru hadn't fallen asleep yet. He had heard the sudden movements from above, tried to think nothing of it. He passed if off as him moving around in his sleep, even if that was a rare thing for Kirina to do. His eyes had gone from staring at the posters hung underneath the top bed to watching Kirina step down the ladder.

He didn't want to think anything was wrong. But, then he notices his shaky movements, the way his head is dipped down, how he stays standing and holding the ladder for support even once his feet finally hit the ground. It's unusual. Even in the darkness, Kirina wouldn't be  _this_  cautious.

The shorter boy pushes himself up, making himself sit upon the bed with crossed legs and stare at Kirina. He tried squinting, to see if he could catch a glimpse of the other's face. If only light was shining in the room, maybe he could.

And then, Kirina lifts his head, slightly, allowing a quick peek at the distressed look on his face, the fear that stained his usually bright eyes. It was a worrying sight. He never thought he'd see Kirina like this. Even when all hope was lost, he hadn't looked this…hurt? Terrified? Whatever it was- a nightmare, perhaps?- had really shaken him up.

"Kozoumaru," Kirina suddenly calls out his name. Its startling and any remaining attention that hadn't been on him is now. "Can I sit with you for a while?"

It's a request, one he can't say no to. Kozoumaru doesn't give a verbal answer, only a nod in response. He moves on the bed to make room for him, creating a space for him to sit down beside him.

A forced smile graces his lips with a quiet, "thank you," as Kirina takes the offered seat. He nearly falls onto the bed, letting his body rest after that climb down.

The room falls silent, leaving Kozoumaru to only look at Kirina with some worry in his gaze. It was obvious  _something_  was wrong. But what could he do to help? Being overly supportive wasn't his thing. He could give a small word or two to help, but doubts it would work in this situation.

"We could go outside if you want. Get fresh air," Kozoumaru suggests.

Sitting outside with a cool breeze brushing against skin and a star lit sky was oddly comforting. It was a nice little get away from the rest of the team, where people could go when they wanted to be alone or just share a private moment. He thought Kirina might like that instead of being inside this stuffy and dark room.

"Ah, no, here is fine," Kirina answers.

"Alright…" He shrugs.

If fresh air wasn't what he wanted or needed, then he guessed he really just needed someone beside him. He tries to think of why he would, but nothing comes to mind.

They were still learning about each other, getting used to each other. Kirina had been one of the easier ones to get along with here, but he still didn't know everything about the other boy. He wished he did though. It's frustrating not knowing and not being able to help him. All he wants is Kirina to be himself, to go back to that sweet smile of his.

He lets out a quiet sigh to his thoughts, letting a hand scratch at his head. He'd figure something out, hopefully.

"Hiura, are you-"

He stops once his eyes had looked up to Kirina and noticed a tear begin to roll down his cheek. He hadn't been crying earlier, or at least he hadn't noticed any tear stains or redness in his eyes. Seeing that sudden tear had really caught him off guard.

"Hm?"

Kirina's head turns, a curious look mixes with his saddened one. Now, he's surprised to see the staggering expression on Kozoumaru's face. He looked more startled now than hearing an explanation from their coach.

Kozoumaru's expression back to being serious, worried, as he gestures to his face.

"You're crying?"

"I'm not-"

Kirina's hand is lifted to his cheek, pressing against the damp skin. He hadn't been aware of the tear that had escaped him. He wanted to use the excuse of a yawn, but knew that would be pointless to try with him.

He wipes away at the fallen tear and feels more conscious about himself now. He hadn't meant to be caught tearing up over this. Although he's glad he hadn't gone into a blubbering and sobbing mess. That had already happened in his dream.

"Was it a nightmare?" Kozoumaru finally dares to ask, unsure if he'd get much of a response, but he didn't want to leave the room quiet.

"Mhm…" Kirina nods, hands resting in his lap and held tightly together, his eyes stuck on them. "I…" He pauses for a moment, wanting to collect himself before speaking. "I dreamt my grandmother had passed away. I-I don't know why. I just wanted to go and see her, but she was gone and everything just felt so real."

He couldn't explain his dream properly and part of him didn't want to go over every single detail. He had gotten home to see his grandmother. She was gone. He was calling for her. The news had hit. Then he was being swallowed up in darkness as he tried to keep reaching out to her. He could hear his grandmother's voice to, telling him everything was going to be okay without her. But it wouldn't.

"I think it reminded me of my parents to." Kirina lets out a breath. He shouldn't be rambling, but talking just felt…good. He wouldn't be able to handle bottling this all up until morning. "She's the only one I have left and I just…don't want to lose her and be alone…"

Kozoumaru was listening to him, remaining quiet. This was a touchy subject to deal with and one he had no experience with. He hadn't felt the loss of any immediate family members, he still had his parents. He could only recall losing an aunt that he hardly knew a couple years ago. And that wasn't something he could use to relate to Kirina with.

He didn't know what to say. An 'I'm sorry' was usually saved for when the loss was real, not for a dream version. He tried to think of generic comforting words but they all just seemed so dumb and useless for this. But, he was intent on saying something, anything to try and cheer him up.

"I can't relate to what you're feeling, but you'll be fine in the end. If you don't have family, you have the team at least. We'd be here for you." He knows he would. "And…" A pause as he looks away, scratching the back of his head. "If this happens again, you can tell me about it." It's not the best offer, but it's genuine.

Kirina turns to him, staring for a moment. His words were surprisingly soft, genuine. He had done his best and had made a small smile appear on his face.

"Thanks, Kozoumaru. I'm sorry that I had to burden you with that." Kirina tries to laugh, but its weak and sounds forced.

Kozoumaru lets out a content sigh once he sees the smile on his face. He's glad that he had helped out in some form, to see a short lived happiness spark back on his face.

"You don't have to thank me," he replies before beginning to move back on his bed. He figured this talk was over, that Kirina would want to go back up and get some sleep, but the other hadn't moved off his bed.

"If its not too much…" Kirina starts, turning his head to him. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Huh?" Kozoumaru looks at him as if this request is stranger than the last one. "You want to switch beds for the night?"

"Ah no, I meant- Can I sleep together with you? I just…don't think I can sleep alone. Not tonight."

Kozoumaru freezes upon hearing that. It's not something he wants to turn down or say no to- how could he anyway? It would help and he'd be closer with Kirina.

He lets out a huff, figuring thats better than his silence. "Fine. Don't think this is going to be a constant thing though…" Kozoumaru mutters as he begins to move back into his bed.

Kirina's face lights up when he hears this 'yes' of his. He whispers another, "thank you," along with an "I'm sorry for troubling you so much."

The shorter only rolls his eyes to that. He'd tell him not to apologize for something like this another time. For now, he just waits for Kirina to crawl into his bed, lie beside him and feel the warmth of another person beside him. He's more still, tense than he would be alone, not used to sharing his bed, but eventually Kozoumaru finds himself able to relax.

"Good night, Kozoumaru."

"Yeah, night, Hiura."

 

 

(When Kozoumaru wakes up, he finds himself in Kirina's arms. Naturally, he attempts to pull free and move away, but catching sight of the peaceful look on his face, he stops moving. If this helps him sleep and drives off the nightmares, he'll let it slide this time.)


End file.
